The University of Iowa has been engaged in a university-wide reconstruction of its animal care program and facilities that has spanned a period of more than six years. This project has involved the acquisition of new caging for all kinds of animals, alterations and renovations to existing facilities, and the construction of a new facility, the addition of a new wing to a dog building. A new Office of University Veterinarian was created having campus-wide authority and the oversight of an active Animal Care Committee. Another new program, the University Occupational Health Service, was created, in part, to provide services to employees with substantial animal contact. The long-range objective of this project has been to attain University accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). The purpose of the project proposed in this application is to enable the University to realize the goal of accreditation. The project would complete the necessary renovation of facilities and acquisition of caging and other equipment for this purpose. The University is a leading institution in terms of total NIH support for biomedical research (26th in 1982). More than 25% ($23 million) of all research involves the use of animals. Investigators and biomedical research will benefit through access to excellent facilities and programs.